Dirty Little F666ers
by illrain666
Summary: sequel to 'Leader of the Pack'. Warning: Contains mature themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little F---ers

"_These children that come at you with knives, they are your children… These are just a few. There are many, many more coming right at you." – Charles Manson_

OOO

Favorites

"You're just in time for dinner, Mom and Dad. I made your favorite. And I hope you don't mind that I invited some company."

The creature who spoke to them was seated at the head of the dining table. It grinned when it saw their shocked expressions. "Pretty major, huh?" it said, looking almost boyish for a moment. "You wouldn't let me get a tattoo, so I got _these_ instead." The sharp quills protruding from its face quivered when it laughed.

"Oh, Jesse!" the woman gasped. She looked like she wanted to cry. "What's happened to you?"

"It's Spine now," the monster who had been her son told her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded. "I thought I made it very clear that you would never be welcome in this house again!"

Spine glared at his father. "Yes, you did. The kick to the head as you threw me out the door really emphasized the words."

"Leave!" his father ordered. "I want you and these scum you brought with you out of here right now!" He looked with loathing at the ragged group of teenagers who were ravenously eating his food.

One of Spine's new friends, a young man with spiky blond hair and an arrogant manner, stopped eating and smirked. "You were right," he said to Spine. "Your old man is a pig."

"You insolent -!"

The young man suddenly stood up and advanced on the couple. Flames appeared on his hands and he threateningly held the fire close to their faces. "You don't want to insult me, pig." His voice was low and menacing. "You really don't want to do that."

"You're a mutant, like him. You're all goddamned mutants!" The man grabbed his wife protectively and took a step back. "That's it. I'm calling the cops." He took his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket and began to dial 911. He suddenly screamed when a crystalline blade flew toward him and sliced off his hand. The woman screamed, too.

The mutant who had thrown the blade, the girl sitting on Spine's right, snickered.

"Jesse!" the woman said her son's name pleadingly. "Jesse, please don't do this. Please!"

Spine rose from his chair and walked toward them. He knelt in front of his parents who huddled together in terror. "I want to know something," he said. "It was just an excuse, wasn't it? Kicking me out because I was a mutant? You've been wanting to do that for years. Ever since Jacob died."

"Don't you ever say his name!" His father spat in his face. "You don't have that right!"

"Why?" Spine sounded furious. "Because you think I killed him? I let him drown? I was nine, he was fourteen! I wasn't strong enough to save him! _Why the fuck can't you understand that_?"

His father refused to listen. "_You_ should have died instead of Jacob," he said cruelly.

"Stop!" his mother cried out. "Just stop!" She put her hands over her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to the hateful words they said to each other.

"It's okay," Spine said. "It doesn't matter now anyway." He closed his hands into fists. Long quills jutted out from his knuckles. "Tell your favorite son little brother says hi."

He drove his fists into their eyes.

The young blond man sat back in his chair. He scowled at the others. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "Eat."

There were murmurs of "Okay" and "Yes, Pyro."

They ate a very good meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine

The girl sobbed quietly, despairingly. She was slumped in one corner of the living room, her hands tightly bound behind her back. The monsters who had invaded her home and butchered her parents in front of her eyes watched her avidly as she wept. They seemed to be soaking up her suffering, feeding on her pain and fear like hungry leeches.

One of them touched her face. She froze. She closed her eyes and prayed to die.

"Look at me!" he ordered in a harsh tone. He struck her and she cried out. She opened her eyes.

"Simon." She couldn't see clearly through her tears, but she felt him start at the sound of his name. "Simon, why are you doing this? Why?"

"You broke my heart," he told her softly. "Now I want to break yours."

"So break it already," someone said. It was a male's voice. It sounded cold and bored.

"Yeah," another voice seconded, also male. "Cut her up, Rake."

"I'll help," a female offered, then she giggled.

The mutant called Rake ignored his companions. Gently, he brushed away the girl's tears.

"I've dreamed of you like this," he said to her. "I remember I used to follow you around school, hoping you would notice me, know that I existed. I used to leave flowers at your doorstep." His manner abruptly changed and his left hand closed around her throat. "Then you told everyone I was stalking you! You got me into a lot of trouble in school and with my parents. Your stupid boyfriend and his jock buddies beat me up because of you, you filthy bitch!"

"I -!" She was choking, but she still managed to speak. "I'm – sorry! Sorry!"

He banged her head against the wall then he released her. "Yeah, you better be sorry!" He grinned at the terror he saw in her eyes. "But it's okay. I forgive you." He caressed her hair. "You look so pretty when you cry." He held out his right hand. It transformed into a blade of steel. He held the sharp point over her chest.

"I loved you so much," he whispered.

The blade pierced through her heart easily. When he ripped it out, she was already dead. But he still had work to do. He always wanted her heart, so now he was going to have it. He cut her open and took the bloody organ in his hand.

"You're not taking that with you," Pyro said.

He scowled. "Why not?"

"I don't want it dripping inside the van."

Rake shrugged. "Whatever. I'm over her anyway." He carelessly dropped the heart to the floor. He could barely even remember the girl's name anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

To Protect

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was at the door. "Dane?" she exclaimed. "Dane! You're home!" She drew her son into a fierce hug.

"Dane! Dane!" A little girl ran toward him and threw her arms around his waist. "You've come back!"

"Can I come in, Ma?" he asked somewhat uncertainly. "My friends, too?"

"Of course," she nodded. She was so glad to see him again that she was crying.

"Is Dad home?" he wanted to know.

She shook her head. "No. Not yet." She unconsciously touched the healing bruise on her right cheek. "Come in quick. Come on." She led them to the small living room. "So, who are your friends?" she wondered, smiling a bit nervously at their guests.

There was a brief and oddly tense silence. Then a young blond man spoke. "I'm Pyro."

This seemed to be a cue to the others to give their names, too. And all of their names were as strange as the first one. "Spine." "Rake." "Necro." "Battle." "Shard." "Rumble."

She frowned at her son. "Dane, are you in some kind of – rock band?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's something else. And my friends here know me as Summon."

"Well," she shrugged, "anyway, I'm just glad you're home. I was so worried about you when you just disappeared without a word. I was so scared you were dead!" She became teary-eyed.

Summon held her hand comfortingly. "It's all right, Ma. I'm back. I'm gonna make things all right." Then he grinned as he looked at his little sister and gave her a hug. "Hey, Ciara. You been a good girl?"

"Yeah. I missed you, Danie," she told him. "Why'd you leave? Daddy was so mad when you went away that he hurt -"

"Ciara!" Her mother gave her a warning glance. She looked embarrassed.

They all heard the front door suddenly slam open. "Sondra!" a man's voice called out. "Is supper ready? You won't believe what my bastard captain did to – You son of a bitch!" Summon's father stopped in his tracks when he saw his son. "You ungrateful little shit! You run away and now you have the guts to come back!"

"Eddie!" His wife tried to calm him down. "Please, we have company!"

"I don't give a fuck!" he shouted. He pushed her out of his way. "You kids get out of here before I arrest you! And you!" he pointed a finger at Summon. "You and I are gonna have a little talk!"

"No, we won't." Summon held out his hand and his father's feet left the floor. The man suddenly began gasping for breath as if someone was choking him.

"You can't hurt me anymore," Summon told him. "And I won't let you hurt them anymore, either." He made a twisting motion with his hand and his father's head immediately lolled crookedly. His neck had been broken.

Ciara screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Sondra fell to her knees in shock. "Oh, my God! Dane, what did you do?"

"It's over, Ma," he said softly. "He's dead." He embraced her. He gestured and Ciara was pulled toward them by an invisible force. Sondra finally realized something.

"Dane? You're a mutant?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Listen, Ma. I love you. There's a war coming, and I'll do what it takes to protect you and Ciara from ever being hurt again. And this is the only way."

"What do you -?"

She slumped to the floor, her neck broken like her husband's. Ciara suffered the same fate less than a second later.

"Are you done?" Pyro asked. "We have an appointment to keep."

"Yes."

Before they left, Summon kissed his mother and his sister one last time. They were safe now.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Girl

The smell of putrefying flesh was almost overpowering, but it wasn't enough to deter the spectators. They were too fascinated by the sight they were witnessing to think of leaving.

A naked woman was spread-eagled in her bedroom. Her arms and legs had been pinned to the floor with blades of crystal. A girl was bending over her, lazily tracing incomprehensible patterns on her skin. Wherever the girl's fingers touched, the skin smoked and blackened as rot set in. The woman was almost out of her mind at the horror that was happening to her.

"You always told me that I was your good girl," her tormentor said. "So I was your good girl. Got good grades, did my chores, never stayed out late, obeyed you in every way. After Dad left, it was just the two of us and you said that would have to be enough. That all we needed was each other and we would be fine, as long as I was good."

She placed her palm against the woman's chest. The skin and muscles liquefied, releasing an odor that was foul beyond words. The woman moaned in pain.

"But," she continued, "it turns out being your good girl wasn't enough. You said you were lonely, and you needed a man to love you. Then Sam moved in, and you changed. Suddenly, you were the good girl, _his_ good girl. You did everything for him. You were too fucking stupid to realize that he was a worthless piece of shit. You even joined the Friends of Humanity for him!" She touched the woman's nose almost playfully and the flesh decomposed within seconds, leaving a raw hole in the woman's face.

"Then, I found out that I was a mutant. I remember how you looked at me when I told you. Like I was a monster. But, still, I didn't think that you would do what you did. I didn't think you'd turn me over to Sam and his Nazi buddies. I didn't think that you'd let them hurt me. Because I was your good girl, wasn't I?"

"M- Mara!" her mother gasped. "Please. Don't kill me!"

"I begged, too," Necro said. "I begged you to help me. But you just stood there and you watched. You just watched, you stupid cow."

She knew her power and how to wield it. She was able to make her victim suffer for a long time. When she was done, nothing remained but a gelatinous mass of blood and tissue.

Rake whistled in appreciation at her handiwork. "Necro, when you make a mess, you really make a _mess_."

She smiled proudly. "My mother always told me to be good at whatever I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Like Father

He looked at his son and sighed. "Milo, please don't go through with this," he begged. "Forget about this Brotherhood and the war you've been telling me about and stay home. I don't want you to be part of it in any way."

Pyro bristled at the man's tone, but Battle quickly told him, "I got this." He tried to reason with his father. "But, Pa, this is a good cause. We're actually doing something to help our kind. I really want you with me. Maybe if you come with us and I take you to talk to Magneto, he'll make you see that this is the only way. The humans are going to exterminate all mutants unless we do something about it."

"And what would that something be?" the old man demanded. "You exterminate the humans before they exterminate you? Is that the only way?"

"Yes! And you know it, too!"

"It's insanity, that's what it is! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Pa, please! Just give this a chance!"

"No!" He shook his head. "I am not going to join your army of fanatics! I'm sorry, Milo."

"I'm sorry, too," Battle whispered, looking defeated. "But if you're not with us, -" He suddenly picked up the table and smashed it against his father's head. However, it only disoriented the man for a few seconds and then he was on his feet. With a roar, he tackled his son and they crashed through the wall of the little apartment. Grappling with each other, they tumbled down the staircase.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Rake wondered when the entire building began to shake as father and son continued fighting each other.

"Superstrength against superstrength - it's a tough call," Spine said.

Pyro scowled at them. "The two of you move your butts. We're getting out of here before the roof falls on us."

They pushed their way through the panicky tenants and waited outside. In a few minutes, the whole structure collapsed from within. As cops and firemen began to arrive at the scene, the rubble heaved violently and Battle crawled his way out of it. He was holding his father's severed head by the hair. He tossed it away as he walked toward the group.

He stopped in front of them, breathing hard. "Okay. Say it," he told Pyro. "Go on."

Pyro shrugged. "I told you it was a bad idea to try to get your father involved."

"Yeah," he nodded. "He always was a narrow-minded ass. Stupid old man. He gave me quite a workout there, though."

"Well, you're gonna get some more workout." Rumble pointed to the small army of cops that were surrounding them.

Shard laughed. "Rock and roll!"

Battle grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Baby Dolls

Slowly, carefully, Shard made a cut on her mother's forehead with one of her blades. She continued cutting while she spoke. "Remember when I was ten?" she said. "I told you that Daddy came to my room at night and he hurt me. Do you remember what _you_ said? You told me never to tell such lies about my father ever again. Then you took me to this toy store and you bought me all the dolls I wanted." She kissed her mother's forehead then smiled. The blood glistened brightly on her lips. "Well, tonight, you're in for a treat. Daddy's gonna do to you what he did to me. Isn't that right?"

Her father trembled as he stood naked in front of everyone. "Elise, honey," he pleaded, "you don't want to do this."

"Of course I do." She shoved her mother at his feet. "Now come on." When he refused to move, blades shot out of her arms and grazed both his cheeks. He shouted in surprise and pain. "Do it!" she commanded.

"Howard, no," his wife pleaded. "You couldn't have done anything like that to our daughter."

"Oh, yes, he did. Show her." Shard produced another blade and brandished it threateningly at him. "Do it. Or I start carving."

"I'm sorry," he said. He knew that he had no choice but to do as he was told. His wife screamed in shock when he mounted her from behind.

Rake suddenly laughed. "Yeah! Ride her, cowboy!"

Shard watched the scene with a twisted little smile. "Your hand. Put it over her mouth," she instructed. "Then tell her what you said to me."

He choked on his tears. "D-Daddy loves you, baby," he whispered. "You're – my sweetness." His wife sobbed.

"See? That was easy."

She made him do it again, and again. The others eventually got bored and left the three of them alone in the room. When her parents had been completely broken, she finally told them to stop. She looked down at them without any emotion.

Two blades pierced through their skulls.

"Thank God you're finally done!" Necro exclaimed when Shard came out of the room. "We're hitting another FOH rally."

"Good," she nodded. "All play and no work makes me crabby."

"Let's get moving," Pyro ordered. "Rumble? You coming?"

"Yeah, sure," the other mutant said. He stared for a second at the door of the room where Shard had murdered her parents, then he filed out after the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Billy

"Oh, man!" Rake exclaimed in annoyance. "This is the fourth town and still no action! Don't bigots believe in organizing themselves anymore?"

"They're getting smart," Pyro said. "They know we're targeting them so they've gone underground."

"Well, that's just great. What are we gonna do now? I'm sick of driving."

"What about a detour?" Summon suggested. "Hey, Rumble." He nudged the mutant sitting beside him. "Got any ideas?"

Rumble simply stared out the window of the van. "No."

Pyro looked back at him with a frown, but he didn't say anything. "Over there," he spoke to Rake instead. He pointed to a bar they were driving past. "Let's have a few drinks."

They stopped and got out. As soon as they walked into the place, an uneasy silence came over the customers. The barkeeper grabbed a shotgun and aimed it at Spine who hadn't bothered to retract his quills. "We don't serve your kind here," he said.

"Shard," Pyro glanced at the girl standing on his left, "teach the man a few lessons in customer service."

Crystal blades appeared in her hands. She twirled them and grinned at the human.

A few minutes later and they were the only people left in the bar. While Battle and Rake tried to get the jukebox to work, the two girls and Summon experimented on creating a new cocktail. Spine played darts. Pyro grabbed Rumble by the collar of his jacket and dragged him outside through the back into the alley.

"All right. What the hell's up with you?" he wanted to know. "You've been acting like a fucking pussy for the past few days."

He wouldn't meet Pyro's eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Pyro smacked him on the head. "Bullshit!"

"I said I'm fine!" The ground shifted underneath Pyro's feet.

The fire manipulator smiled coldly. "Really?"

Rumble sighed. "Okay," he admitted. "I've been off lately. It's because I've been thinking about stuff." Pyro didn't react so he went on talking. "I've been thinking - that I don't wanna do this anymore. I want out."

"Why?" Pyro's voice was dangerously quiet.

"I don't like what we're doing anymore," Rumble explained. "I don't mean about the FOH. It's about the other things we've done. For fuck's sake, Battle ripped off his father's head! Spine killed his parents, Summon killed his mom and sister, Rake carved up that girl! Shard and Necro, - I don't even wanna think about what those two bitches did to their families! It's not what we're about!"

"And what are we supposed to be about?" Pyro asked.

"Soldiers! That's what you said we were supposed to be!" Rumble's expression was stormy. "You said we were gonna be soldiers. But you lied to us! You didn't train us to be soldiers! You just turned us into killers!"

Pyro moved very quickly and slammed him against the wall. "I would be very careful about what I'm gonna say next if I were you," he told Rumble through gritted teeth. He yelled in surprise when the ground suddenly gave way beneath him and he lost his balance.

Rumble kicked him. "Fuck you! I'm not taking orders from you anymore." He started to walk away.

"You little shit!" Pyro stood up again. "Come back here! Rumble!" He switched his igniters on and threw a fireball at Rumble's retreating back. Rumble dodged it and he used his power to chuck a slab of concrete at the other mutant. Pyro grunted in pain when the slab hit him on the stomach.

"My name is Billy," Rumble said. "And you can go to hell."

Pyro got back on his feet with a roar of fury. "You're dead!" Rumble flipped him off and made the ground open and trap his leg. He then broke into a run while Pyro cursed and tried to free himself.

The others came out into the alley then. "What's happening?" Necro asked. "We heard fighting."

"We have a traitor," Pyro said. "Hunt him down."

Battle punched the concrete to free Pyro's leg and they all went after their old comrade.

"Oh, Billy boy!" Pyro shouted as he ran. "Where are you?"

He hadn't gone far. They were able to track him down quite easily. He fought back as well as he could, but he couldn't defeat the seven of them. They finally cornered him and he glared at each of them defiantly. "Go ahead. Kill me, you fuckers!"

"If you insist," Pyro said.

When they were through with him, there was nothing left that was recognizable as having once been a person. "So long, Billy," Pyro spat. "We're really gonna miss you." He turned and walked away. The rest followed his lead.

No one looked back.

the end


End file.
